Behind the Looking Glass
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO WONDERLAND. After a year of Tori's last visit, The Rueful Red Queen has gotten her hands on some magic. With the red queen loved, the white queen hated, and a wedding that must go on, will Tori be able to survive this next visit
1. Chapter 1

I'm in complete shock, and pure happiness! At first, I realized I was going too fast, and I thought people reading my story would think, 'she's a horrible writer; she doesn't give enough depth.' And I was worried, but I didn't give up on the story. When I finished the First story, Wonderland, I said I would make a sequel for it. I was amazed that I got 23 ONLY POSITIVE reviews. The story's stats on August 9, 2011 are 25 reviews, 1,075 hits, 405 visitors, 7 faves, and 14 alerts! Thank you, and here is the first chapter of…Behind the Looking Glass!

Tori panted hard in the doorway of her house. She grabbed her water bottle off the side of her hip. She felt the cold aqua rush down her throat, quenching her thirst. She had come back from a 2 mile jog with Cat. She walked up her stairs and into her kitchen. Her brown hair bounced in its ponytail. She opened her fridge, and the cold air instantly hit her.

She sighed in relief when she pulled out her favorite; leftover grilled chicken from when the girls came over. Cat was an amazing cook, and she always made delicious grilled chicken. Tori put a wet paper towel over her chicken and put it in the microwave for a minute. She walked across the hallway to go into her bathroom.

She took a face rag and patted her face after washing it. The washing made her feel so much more cleanly, but she wanted to eat before getting showered. She heard the timer go off, and she walked back into the kitchen. She took a bite and smiled. It was amazing.

Her cell phone rang on the counter across from her. "Hello," she said nonchalantly into the phone. It was Cat.

"Hey, Beck's having a small barbeque at his house tonight; wanna go? I'll pick you up at 6:30" She hung up and Tori put her phone back on the table. She decided to go get done for the party.

***Wonderland***

It had been one year since Victoria had saved Wonderland. There had been no problems so far and there had only been peace. The White Queen was loved still and the Wonderland friends have been happy and helping the queen.

The Red Queen had been in the dungeon still. Her hair had gotten longer, making it almost to her knees. She wanted it like that; it would help her in the future. She saw her pet bat. He had her chemicals. She had finally got everything.

"Nymph, hurry those over here." The sky gray bat looked over and walked over quickly. "I can now get my revenge," she snarled evilly.

"Now, why did you need the…Brew of Frost Gyre?" He handed her the strange ivory liquid and the other things; there was a red powder with black flecks, and a black gem that seemed like it would dissolve in water.

"I'm wondering where you found it, Nymph," staring at the powder. She put it into the Frost Gyre and the top started swirling like a vortex, mixing the red and black through the white.

"Once pure with the crown on head, Through my heart may she be lead. Let me rule the kingdom with an iron head." She then brought the liquid to her lips. She felt it tingle in her throat, dripping down her chin.

She felt tired, and woozy. She fell to the ground of the cell. Nymph hurried over to here. "Queen," he called. He then saw a black aura coming from her. He backed away slowly as the black aura went through the room. It went up the stairs, and through the hallways.

"We have to prepare for the wedding," cried Katrina. "Cat and Robbie need to have the best day of their lives, you know?" She sighed at the thought of a wedding. "I hope I'll be able to find a love like that, Blake." She looked to her servant, Blake.

Blake was so excited when he saw his queen out of the dungeon. He was the only one that knew, and it made him feel terrible that he wasn't able to do anything. "Well, a wonderful queen like you would never have a problem with that," he winked. "I'm going to go check on the food," he said as he walked out of the room.

Katrina was facing the wall as the black aura came over her. She gasped and dropped the scroll she was holding. It rolled out across the floor, but she felt too much pain to get it.' Katrina' looked straight ahead and smiled deviously.

Jade's mind questioned Katrina. _Miss me, sweet, oh sweet sister?_ Katrina's mind could just imagine Jade smiling. _Why do you have to be so damn smart? It's much too crowded in this brain of yours…How about we switch. _She recited the spell again, but added 'bring the opposite to my blood relation.' Katrina gasped when she realized her white aura was going away from her body. She traveled back down to the dungeon and entered Jade's body. (A.N When I say Katrina, I mean Jade's mind in her body and vice versa for Jade) Jade opened her eyes and saw the bat thing.

Then she realized that bat thing could get her out. She groaned as she went up. _Avoid saying a name, because I don't know his! _"Are you alright, Madame?" Jade nodded, not knowing if her voice would be hers or Jade's. Jade cleared her throat.

"Yes, but I need the key. I know where it is now." She always knew where it was. She pointed to one of the rocks. "It's behind the darkest rock on the left." The bat went over to get the key, it laying on the rocks with a little dust on them.

"It's amazing that you didn't just stay in your sister's body…" The bat wondered aloud. Jade heard the key click into the lock, meaning it was open.

"Guess I never used enough…Fern Gyre." The bat looked at her oddly.

"It was Frost Gyre…" he then widened his eyes. "You're not the Red Queen." Katrina pushed the door open and went through one of the escape doors. Now she was on the run from her own kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I overdressed?" Tori asked, spinning in a circle. Her brown hair was slicked back into a ponytail. Her Bang was curled back to the side. Her hair had gotten darker than before, it almost a black. She wore a A-Line Halter Tea-length Mading Bridesmaid/ Wedding Party Dress.

"Nope you look like a princess," Cat smiled. She wore an A-line Halter Knee-length Chiffon Matte Satin Bridesmaid/ Wedding Party Dress. Her red hair was in a poufy pin up bun. She wore a purple headband in her hair.

Her and Cat walked over to beck's house. There was a few people outside the house, and a few people inside the foyer. Tori noticed one person wasn't there; Jade. She whispered to Cat, "Where's jade?" Cat then looked at her.

"Jade went to her aunt's house in Wyoming. She went to go visit her stepsister." I looked towards the house, looking at the crowd. I felt two hands go around my eyes.

"Guess who?" A disguised voice said. I giggled and actually went into thought.

"I don't know, but I really hope it's not this really ugly kid named Beck." I turned around and smiled at him. _I thought you were gone. _She gasped. The hatter had recently been going back into her mind. She shook her mind away from the thought.

"Something wrong," he asked cooly. Tori shook her head.

"I thought I left something, but I remember that I have it," she smiled. "Hey, you made me a promise!" Tori said, pointing a finger. Beck laughed, remembering that he made a bet that if he ever had a big party that jade wasn't at, he would show her his room.

Beck still made sure Tori didn't know about the secret. He took her hand and brought her up the stairs. _I want to tell her, but I can't risk her having a hatred towards me because I've been living a lie._ He would save it for another day; he would tell her soon.

Tori looked at the depressing gray room. It looked like a prison cell; a bed hanging off the wall, but looked much more comfier; a white and black desk with pictures and other crap on it. There was only solid gray walls and the doorway they just walked in. She spinned around.

"No closet?" She smirked. Beck gulped nervously. The closet was hidden. He shook his head and laughed.

"I use a different room for my clothes," he lied. "I'll be right back; feel free to look around my depressing room," he chuckled. He swung around the doorway. Tori looked over to the window. The crowd looked different from a 3 story angle.

She looked at the pictures on his desk. There was his 6th grade class picture. She knew it was that one because that year he had no pants. Someone broke into his locker and stole _only _his pants.

She looked through all the pictures until she came across one of a forest. She studied the picture very closely. She then knew where it was; it was Wonderland. She saw the tree she climbed up. She looked around the room, getting suspicious. She looked towards the wall and noticed a picture the size of the wall of him. He looked dramatic in it, staring at the camera completely serious in a tux.

That was the picture in the hallway. She reached up to touch it. Instantly, the wall turned into a vortex. The guards- the good guards?- came through. They grabbed Tori. Beck heard this from his bathroom; he was fixing himself up-and rushed into the room.

"You're freaking dead you liar!" Tori screamed over the soldier's shoulder. He grabbed his scepter from under his bed. He hit the soldier holding Tori. He fell into the vortex, and he pulled the other knight with him.

"I guess you're mad," Beck said nervously. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Tori stared at him on his bed. He sighed. "I'm sorry Tori." He threw his scepter on the bed and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about Wonderland?" She only thought he knew about Wonderland. He got even more nervous. He went over to the picture again and hit it in the left corner of the frame. He opened the now-revealed closet door and pulled out his hat. He placed it on his head.

"And you're the damn hatter?" Tori groaned. "All this freaking time, I could of done this and not feel guilty." She got up and pulled Beck into a kiss. He was shocked a bit, but he put his hands around her waist. She put her hands on his cheeks. They both pulled away.

"I should've told you much sooner," Beck nodded, sucking in his lips. Tori stared at him. "Tori, I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes, knowing he really was.  
>"Alright, you're forgiven. I have a question; why were the good guards trying to get me?" Beck brought a hand to his chin.<p>

"I'm not sure. I haven't been to Wonderland since last time." Tori was sitting on Beck's bed while he was pacing. He glanced at her with only his eyes. She seemed so perfect; like a doll just sitting there on display. There was a pink flush on her cheeks, and smooth un-chapped lips. He just wanted to take her and kiss her a thousand times a day.

"Well, now we have an excuse to go back," Tori cooed, tracing the comforter of the bed. Beck chuckled and pulled Tori off the bed. Tori held out her arm. "To the tree?"

"To the tree," Beck said happily. Then Beck remembered something very important. He ran into the closet. He grabbed the white hat with the scarf. He placed it on his black haired head and walked out with Tori, ready to go to Wonderland.

Their trip to the tree was quiet, but quick as well. Tori looked behind her and then slowly went down the steps. Beck followed her carefully. "I knew I recognized that picture," Tori said as she looked at the same picture of Beck. He chuckled lightly.

They now were in Wonderland, so wonderful and peaceful. Tori saw something crawl through a tree. A girl with longer, fire red hair and chocolate brown eyes hung upside down. She wore a purple bodysuit and ears. Beck walked to her, where they were mere inches apart.

"Well hello, Kitten," he purred. She smirked.

"Hello, bitch that never returned and left us to be dead." She lost her smile. She went to scratch Beck's face, but he caught her hand.

"Relax dear," said Robbie, who had also changed immensely. He had darker hair, which was cut but still curly. He lost the glasses, and got clearer skin. He wore dark clothing as well. Cat dropped down from the tree and walked over to Robbie. They stared at each other for forever. Then they kissed passionately, forgetting the duo was still there.

"Somethings wrong," Beck said. He took Tori by the hand and they walked to the houses. They walked into Beck's house. He went into his notes, while Tori looked around. Beck groaned in frustration. "I knew it! They're gone." He pounded his fist on the wall.

"What's gone?" Tori asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and breathed through his nose.

"The imagination boosters. They make you have more ideas than usual. Someone took them and used to overpower me agaian." Tori never understood very well. "I think the Red Queen escaped."


End file.
